warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenwoelfin
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Ein Echo aus ferner Zeit bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 Hey (: Hallo und herzlich willkommen hier im Wiki! Ich bin Sunnypaw oder einfach Sunny und bin seit dem 22. November 2016 hier im Wiki aktiv. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir eine Signatur machen, bei Fragen zu dem ganzen Wikia kannst du dich ebenfalls gerne an mich wenden, ich helfe gern. Auch kann ich dir gerne ein Bild malen oder Quellcodes designen, falls du das denn willst (: Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit und viel Kreativität hier in . Schau doch mal im Chat vorbei! Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich laber zu viel ^^ auf jeden Fall: viel Spaß noch hier! (; 'Hi^^' Hi Sattenwoelfin^^ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und noch nicht lange hier aktiv. Ich wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Falls ich mal ein Bild für dich malen soll oder du eine Signatur brauchst bin ich da^^ Ich freue mich über jeden Auftrag. Auch mache ich seid neuestem auch Cover aber ich bin noch ziemlich eingschränkt was das angeht, aber ich werde alles daransetzen das es nach den Wünschen entspricht. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Abend^^ Deine hey Hey Schattenwoelfin ich bin Eichhornsprung übriegens finde ich hast du einen sehr schönen Namen ausgesucht naja ich bin Eichhonsprung bin hier im Wikia aktiv weiß aber nicht seid wann. Vielen Spaß hier ich wünsche dir schöne Ideen und nochmal viel Spaß. Ich glaube ich rede zu viel Ich hoffe wir treffen uns mal im Chat deine 19:11, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Begrüßung Hallo meine liebe Schattenwölfin! Ich wollte dich noch mal herzlichst im Wiki begrüßen. Da du bereits Seiten erstellt hast, erspare ich mir, dir die Regeln noch mal zu verlinken. Weiterhin wünsche ich dir viel Kreativität, Ideen und Spaß. Bei Fragen kannst du dich jederzeit an mich oder einen Admin wenden. In Liebe, deine 13:51, 26. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hii Hi Schattenwölfin. Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, ich bin da nicht so erfinderisch. Nicht Wolf sondern Wölfin ist mal interessant. Echo aus ferner Zeit ist cool. Ich lese es sehr gerne. Darf ich dich Shady nennen? Ich finde Spitznamen klingen süßer mit einem Y oder IE dran. Und Shadow klingt zu dunkel. Naja, laber, laber, Rhabarbar, raschpalierba, kundalbalba, blala, runschebla. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und ich hoffe ich bekomme eine Antwort. Ich würde mich ehr freuen, wenn du mal bei meinem Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit Leopardenschwinge Die erste Botschaft vorbeischaust und ein Kommi hinterlässt, vorausgesetzt es gefällt dir. Oh man, schon wieder rhabarbere ich zu viel. Nice Day, Deine Funkentänzer, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade xD